My Forgotten Light
by Sparrow1011
Summary: AU, demons, angles, war, a cage, forgotten memories…a soul mate and well…everyone needs to kill their grandfather one day.


Ace didn't know when but he started to see a female standing outside his cell door, she didn't wear the clothes of a prisoner or that of a guard, her skin isn't covered in dirt.

Her eyes sparkled with freedom that his didn't, Ace knew that, he knew that his eyes haven't sparkled with freedom for a very long time.

She wore a simple open, long sleeved red cardigan with a black bikini under it, a yellow sash around her waist, blue shorts that went to the tops of her knees and straw sandals, on her head rested a red band, straw hat.

The other prisoners acted like they couldn't see her so Ace knew that she's conjured up from his mind and had to wonder where in he had gotten her from, maybe a stranger walking by but he didn't remember and such a face and body, even with the scares were unforgettable.

Like all the other times that she visited him, the girl that looked a few years younger than him sat down on the ground and begun to talk, the girl talked about her past, of her and two other children, she talked about adventures that she has, with her friends of mages, and witches, with dragons and swords, some of them so crazy that he didn't believe her.

Her large smile and sound effects echoed from the walls, her laughter getting mixed up with it all, and then at the end of the story she would look at Ace with a sad expression.

Something broken in her eyes as she looked at him, pleading with him to understand something, but he didn't and she stood up and begun to fade and Ace asked the same question each and every time she started to vanish.

"Who are you?" She never gave him an answer as she left him alone in his cell, chained to a wall with nothing to do and he would miss her, he would miss the female that he didn't even know the name of.

His heart would ach so much that he felt like crying, that his body and heart are telling him that he should greave her, that he should miss her, that he knows her but Ace doesn't remember, doesn't know, he hasn't seen her before in his life.

But the unshed tears in his eyes tell him otherwise.

* * *

She came back the next day, or what Ace thinks is the next day and she sits down, but Ace doesn't want that, he doesn't want her to talk; he doesn't want her here anymore, outside of his cell, teasing him.

"LEAVE ME ALONE, GET LOST!" He shouted at her, seething anger boiling in his tone and the look she sends up makes him feel like his not the one chained to the wall, that he isn't the one inside of a prison cell.

Her body however didn't fade, she just sat down on the ground in front of the cell with her large dark eyes locked onto his and his heart is telling him that he shouldn't have gotten angry at her, that he hurt her.

But he didn't know why, he didn't know what his heat is thinking and Ace draws in breath.

"Why are you here? What do you want? Who are you? And why, _why does it hurt when I don't even know you?"_ She didn't say anything; she sat on the ground, her legs cross, head bowed and her hat covering her eyes, making it impossible for him to see her. "DON'T HIDE YOUR FACE FROM ME LUFFIA!"

He screamed at her, her name unknown until that moment blurted from his mouth unconsciously, her head lifted up at the sound of her name coming from Ace's mouth, and she smiled brightly at him, she her hand reached towards the bar like she is going to touch them, but they faze right through them…

"What? What the…how?" Ace stared wide eyed at Luffia; the girl could see the fear, the uncertainty…

"Ace…do you, do you know who I am?"

"You…you're, you are…Luffia, Lu…Luffy…" He became even more frightened with his what's coming from his mouth, his head hurting for some unknown reason as images popped up, images of a black haired child smiling at him telling him his name, images of her getting older but always introducing herself to people, or when someone called her name, gaining her smiling attention. "_LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

Ace screamed out, something forcing itself from his being and when he opened his eyes, he could see her face, could see Luffy's face twisted up in a painful grimace as she faded, her hand going to her forehead holding it as tears ran out of her eyes…and something whispered inside of Ace's head he should use that power on her, that he did something horrible.

Luffy didn't show up, not the next day or the one after that, in fact no signs of the girl appeared, he should have been happy, but he isn't, he is utterly guilty and upset with himself.

Then an image of her appears, her form faded even more than before to the point that if Ace hadn't been looking for her then she wouldn't have been seen, the image of her didn't clear up if anything it flickered and Ace's heart raced.

"I'm sorry, Luffy." Ace blurted out, dark eyes full of sorrow as he looked at the girl fading in and out of real life, her eyes clouded with pain as she stared at him.

"Ace, say my name, say my name again, say it please." Her voice is just as weak and faded as she looks but Ace still heard her, still caught onto what she wanted.

"Luffy."

"Again…" Ace felt slightly foolish as he kept on repeating her name but the way her eyes closed and the smile formed on her lips didn't make him feel like that much of and idioit.

Her eyes opened once again and she looked at him with her clear eyes and before she faded again she spoke to him.

"Remember who I am, remember who you are…remember and brake the chains, come back." Ace's eyes stayed where she had been, then he closed his eyes, relaxing as he dug into his own mind, trying to connected the piece, connected his long forgotten memoires of who he is and who she is.

Ace saw it, he saw her as a child of her smiling at him and he chased the floating memory, he could see himself as a mean and dark child, could see how much he hated everything and he wondered why Luffy wanted him to remember this, why should he remember the pain that he's in.

But it changes, he could see it, could see himself changing, opening up to her, saving her, helping her, being with her all the time even as they got older, the touches and kisses they shared, her friends the parties, he could see it all and Luffy is always right there, always holding his hand, always glancing at him with eyes of happiness…

Then there is fighting, so much fighting, blood and flames, tears of sadness and Ace watches as people change into a monster, bone like wings sprouting from their backs, getting thinner and skinner, hair growing longer, horns and spikes sprouted from their bodies, tail and talons and they attack, blood raining down over everyone.

Ace could see her in the darkness of the fighting, could see her crying loudly on the side, her shoulder shacking and her hands over her eyes, could feel her pain, could feel his own anger as he walked towards her, going through people to get to her side.

But then Luffy has lifted her head, light streaming out from her body and covering the battleground as she screams…but Ace doesn't know why, until he sees it, at her knees, is his body, blood pooling around him.

Ace's eyes look at Luffy, her pain that she's screaming out, her hands that are covered with his blood…

He died…he's dead?

The light that travelled across the battlefield made everyone stop fighting, made them all look towards the girl that's always changing, wings of pure energy burst from her back, her hair pulled around by a wind that she could only feel.

Her pain is so great and as Ace watches, he knows that she shouldn't be changing, she shouldn't have to change into that form…and then the war turns into a massacre as Luffy cuts down everyone that tries to fight her, always keeping one foot next to Ace's body.

But then Ace's body is shifting, it's moving and bones covered in thin skin sprout from his back, he turns into a monster like the others and Luffy isn't fighting anymore, she isn't in her powerful mode anymore and Ace watchs himself as he stands from the ground eyes glazed over in anger as they sweep over the battle until they land on Luffy.

The girl looks so small, looks so upset and he attacks her…

Ace didn't know why, but he did, he slashed out at her, making her jump back and Ace stares, what is he doing? Why is he doing that?

The enemy all cheer and the other demons have to use their power to stop him from hurting Luffy stop him from hitting her, from scaring her, they are flung backwards and Luffy turns back into her powerful being…and she goes through him, traveling within him, going to the part of him that's caged…

Chains, remember and beak the chains…but he needed to know why he attacked her, needed to know why…and he sees it, his anger and his monster sides anger roar together as he breaks the cage the surround him and he blinks open his eyes, going around the battle that's still raging on even if it feels like it had been weeks since the battle.

He must have been in the cage for a long time, but his instincts had been controlling him, his heart and soul must have been unconsciously controlling him.

For months, after those bastards experimented on him, there unknown spy…because Ace had thought he's in a real cage, one that he couldn't break out off, because he didn't have any of his memories.

When he opened his eyes he found his fist going through Luffy's body, her blood dribbled down her chin and pain laced her eyes…she must have been in and out of his mind while she fought him off…

"Luffy, my light." Ace whispered, eyes wide, Luffy's head slowly lifted up and looked at him, her eyes focusing on his face then she smiled brightly, the damn smile that he loves so much aimed right up at him.

"I…I thought…I thought I…I would never, never get to see, see you again…they…they did something…to you, and you forgot…you forgot who you were, forgot me…when you died, in my arms…it, it triggered the beast…"

"Shh, everything is going to be okay now." Somehow, even if she is an angel and he a demon and if they mortally wound each other to the point that they can't heal, like what he has done to Luffy, his light, his soul mate, Ace got the feeling that Luffy would be alright, even as he handed her over to Marco to look after, Ace knew that he would see her again, that she would be alive.

His demon friends and family all retreated, making one last shots at the humans, Ace stayed, he stayed surrounded by all the humans and when he knew that his family and friends were safe Ace burst into flames, turning into a flaming monster that consumed everything, blowing up the gunpowder from the heat he admitted, then he found the person he had been searching for.

**_"I'll kill you last, because you are the one that made me suffer, made Luffy suffer…I'll watch you suffer then kill you, because it's your fault."_**

The old man looked up at Ace, his eyes sad and aged.

"I just want to say I'm sorry Ace."

"It's too late, Gramps, far too late for apologies." Ace said as the screams of every person on the island flooded their ears, and Garp listened to them, he knew he made Ace scream even more, cry even more then what his hearing and as that flaming hand reached down towards him, Garp knew that Ace is showing him mercy.


End file.
